User talk:Solomus-BlackWing
The Old Times The Old Times (1) BEFORE LEAVING A MESSAGE Make sure you sign your messages with this: ~~~~ Make a new heading if necessary. Congratulatory Message ````Hey Solomus, how did you make those emblems and stuff for the Incinerators? you think you could maybe make some for me? hey when i left the qoute on Inyle's page i got's a spark of insparation. what would you say if he and Berheven have a joint adventure with/against eachother? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 22:38, September 24, 2013 (UTC) well, looks like we'll be coordinating via Talk section. Well anyhow, i'll kinda assume this will take place just before (like it happens during this event) Berheven's quote or after. But we can assume that following Inyle the female inquisitor Braith trap Berheven in a bar, and basically at gunpoint enlist his aid. as for Inyle we can assume he's now found what planet Rho currently is on but Berheven knows. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 02:58, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Old article was old, so i deleted it. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:08, September 28, 2013 (UTC) No! No it's 832-845.M41! I had a little typo that's all. I hope I didn't do your blood pressure any harm Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:42, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sol, i've been thinking. We all know that the Sisters are the Churches main and really only military force. But you cant defend every planet the Church has with them alone. And i dont even count the Militia as a force worth mentioning. So im wondering if they can have a PDF or IG regiments on the planet, as garrisons. Thoughts? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:12, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I am leaving the Wiki I believe there were something about 35 member of this wiki when I joined; I have been here for longer than some admins; I have written a lot of this wiki: I wrote the Quotes pages, I made the How-to category and most of the articles therein; I wrote the 100th and 1,000th articles on this wiki; the point I'm trying to make is that I have invested a hell of a lot of time and effort in this whole thing; I am not flattering myself when I say that I have made a great and positive effect on this group. I love WH40K fanon, I come here for the fanon, not for politics. So when several members including Lither, an Administrator, spend several pages' worth of text in comments on my blog entry insulting my nation, I take it as a sign that I don't fit here anymore.Jochannon (talk) 14:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Administrator (Bowing down) i came from the horrors of the warp during fight the enemys of the emperor, i was lost in the warp since the great betray that Horus did, so i come with some fresh memories and the knowledge of the warp, so i come asking if i can help on your wikia................Jdwarboss (talk) 13:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) of Message I see that you are back, Orange.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:12, December 3, 2013 (UTC) But if you were to give criticisms, what would they be? I gave my answer on Dirges talk by the way. Staedaddy But if you were to give criticisms, what would they be? I gave my answer on Dirges talk by the way. Staedmon (talk) 09:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC)StaedmonStaedmon (talk) 09:01, December 12, 2013 (UTC) LHAT Issue Hey Sol. Right, about this LHAT. I've begun speaking but he freaked out, says i'm hellbent among other things. "Now I understand there are some butt-hurt hosers on here who don't appreciate all the hard work I put in to creating the Lion's Heresy, and that's kind of petty, especially since the only grievance anybody has with it is the whole "the new guy didn't ask" conundrum. " His words on my talkpage. You seem to be on the side of letting the page stay. What's your stance on this? My issue is not about his quality of work or even his lack of due process. It's that me of Total (we the architects of the first AT) decided WAY WAY long ago that ATs don't really work here. Mostly new guys made it and didn't follow the process, case in point. Our best AT isn't even from our own site, ex Dornian. Mostly new guys just twist the lore into something they want. We already removed most of the DAT pages as it is, should have done them all though. No "native" AT has ever been finished. No DAT, the Tau one, House Divided, Guilliman, Sanguinius, EOTE none with the exception of the Dornian, and that ain't even ours. It's my opinion that the site would be better place if we didn't have ATs, and this is coming from the guy who first pushed for the idea. What's your opinion on this? LHAT and ATs in general? Looking forward to your response. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 14:52, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering, since you seem to photoshop a lot of your space marine pictures, how exactly does one upload one unto this site? Because I have a few photoshopped space marine pictures that I want to upload, and yet I can't seem to get them to upload. Plz help, 40kfan (talk) 07:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind I figured it out....awkward. 40kfan (talk) 07:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Bladiumdragon I was told that you were the one that banned Bladium. I would very much like for you to reverse that. I understand that Bladium did a lot of damage during actions, and his ban was justified as far as I know. But given the fact that he was a regular contributor and was an obediant user during most of his time here up until his public display of discontent with the new rules, I would much like to see him given another chance, if not for his history here, then simply due to the fact that we all had our nutty moment. Like I told Supah, I don't know how many times I would should been banned in the past. I was only banned once on a technicality; threatening another user in anger, and then only for a week. Give the guy a second chance, especially when many of us did far worse that demanded much harsher responses. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:18, February 11, 2014 (UTC) It was super early in the morning (about 4am) when he noticed I was on Steam (added him a month ago). He was glad there was another way we could speak as up to then we hadn't spoken in months. So we chated and he told me he was banned from the wiki. I asked him why and he told me it was because he complained and ignored the new rules. Well, he went on to tell me that you banned him with support from the others, but what caught my attention was the fact that it was a permaban. He was angry (as anyone would be if they'd just be banned from a wiki forever), and when I offered to help, he said he wasn't interested since it meant that if he was banned, then he must have said something that made sense. I won't vouch for that since I wasn't here, but I offered to deal with the ban on the grounds that it was too extreme for my tastes, given the past of many of us had here with the admins, myself included. I decided that as a vet and a vet who got into a lot of trouble with the admins and the community, that I have as much a say in the matter as anyone as I can speak from both sides of the aisle. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:03, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Sol. I'm sure Bladium will do his best to get right with the community and earn their forgiveness. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:20, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Why did you permaban Plague? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I checked the Block log and didn't see it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:58, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Sol! What's been up? Trying to get up to date with current events. Any major events? Minor ones? I hear talk here and there but how about from you? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 23:23, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Anime of the Year That is all Han. That is all. You were so right. So very right indeed. KhalaelMy Talk 20:35, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey han hope doing good keep it up your doing great koolbubKoolbub (talk) 02:54, April 5, 2014 (UTC) what i mean is han is hope your doing well and keep up the Articles. Your doing good on them hello, ive been viewing this wikia for a few days now, and i was wondering if there are any criteria that must be met before creating an article? and also do you have any advice for someone just starting out? much thanks, PHANTUM Dude! Sol! I finally did it! Thunder of Heaven! I could use some feedback on it, as someone who has written here. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Han, seeing as I have pretty much finished Blight, perhaps I can make an Inquisitor for the Cabal? 40kfan (talk) 21:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) My Aniversary A year already? How time flies when you're having fun. Hey Sol, remember when you lent me that trilogy tag for me to use for ToH? Well I just realized it affected the one on your Mortis Lupis page as well. Also can you link it to me again so I can make a few edits? Changing the name, centering, etc. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know Lucario has decided to give up his Tenebrous One and focus solely on his Inquisitor for the collab. we'll have to have someone else make a new renegade Inquisitor to lead Corpus. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Thankyou ^_^ I'm painting my minis just like that. But I only have four done so far :p AmyTheStray (talk) 02:52, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Pic for inquisitor? Was it you who asked for a picture for an inquisitor, I just made one, so if it pleases you, just use it. I've no use for it anyway. Image it is quite big and no colours so feel free to modify it if you want, just give me some credits. RemosPendragon (talk) 21:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) excues me mr blackWing, but i am new here and i dont know how to start here and you banned me when i was going to ask for help and i dont know what to do now because you banned me from chat so mr blackWing can you please not ban me on chat so i can ask for help in a way that is easyer for every1? thankyou much and please unban me so i can ask someone for help on how to get started here thank you mr blackWing i just want to get good at this wikia so i can make good articals like superbadmarine Can we start our part of the Tenerbrite role play or what I'm getting bored Clockwork Tactics (talk) 21:07, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, when will he be back? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 22:12, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Your ghosting :P Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 21:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Can we start our part of the Tenerbrite role play Clockwork Tactics (talk) 21:42, July 15, 2014 (UTC) What it just be easier to wait until all this power debate is over Clockwork Tactics (talk) 21:51, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Supah said it's okay to start, so can you make the page and such as I'll probably mess it up Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:06, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Supah said it's okay to start Clockwork Tactics (talk) 17:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Your aware the blog for our part of the legacy rp is done right? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:00, August 9, 2014 (UTC) So when can we start it, sinc I think part 1 supah set it up for you to finish Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay Clockwork Tactics (talk) 23:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Han I have no problem at all with you stepping in. Are you sure that you can handle his character, or will you be swapping out Alexei? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) template mess-up I'm sorry, I didn't know you couldn't delete a template redirect page. Thought it was just a basic redirect page, but apparently it isn't so. My bad, I'm sincerely sorry about that. --Remos talk 18:08, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Han. I have banned Imposter for a week for repating the insult of calling me an "Autist moralfag" on his blog. He was given the option to simply apologize, and let bygones be bygones, but he flatly refused this offer. Just letting you know. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 17:25, August 16, 2014 (UTC) That's what I'm guessing, but as it seems shorter then 40ks previous posts I'm more unsure. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:32, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Can we start our rp yet? Clockwork Tactics (talk) 19:32, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Your Page deletion Maybe you don't like my sector page but it wasn't violating any rules thus you had absolutely no grounds to delete it. Being on the edge of being a stub isn't against any rule I can find nor is there any point which grants an admin the right to delete articles because he feels they don't meet his or her quality standards. And I'm certain that I added the author property template when I was adding it to my other articles. In fact in the deletion message you claim it didn't have the property template when the section of the page included at the end proves that the property template had been added. --Roguestar (talk) 04:25, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm still confused about why the deletion message mentioned the lack of a property template when I'm certain I added that while doing so to all of my other pages but ok. Is there any way to see what was there? The computer I had the original data saved on is dead and I would rather not have to recreate the whole thing from memory when I go to fix it. --Roguestar (talk) 20:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Please restore it. I should be able to work on it some tonigh barring RL issues. --Roguestar (talk) 20:48, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I have deleted all the NCF parts of my article, can you remove the NCF sign now?SpaceTalon (talk) 17:17, September 6, 2014 (UTC) No problem Sol, came to it by accident anyway. --Remos talk 14:07, September 13, 2014 (UTC) okay, fine. I'll start working on the RP. Was threatening me with deletion really necessary?--40kfan (talk) 19:10, September 13, 2014 (UTC) It's done It's done, it's finally done: Chasing Shadows. Now please, somebody else be indecisive! 40kfan (talk) 22:39, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey Han. Pat has been pleading his case to me for a while. He seems to be singing a different tune now that he has been barred entry for a while. Any how he wanted me to get in touch with you and ask you to talk to him. Seems he wants to plead his case. I leave it to you whether or not you do so. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:43, October 22, 2014 (UTC) I apologise for the extremely prolonged delay, but, finally, its your turn for the rp. Again, sorry for the ridiculously long writing time. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:16, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Vote 17 Changed Tearlach Rosenstein to Ceridwen Lothringen because I asked it already during the last vote. Hopefully you don't mind, if it was inappropriate to do such, I'll change it back. --Remos talk 08:50, November 20, 2014 (UTC) No probs mate, and thanks! --Remos talk 21:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I was curious if you'd let me use the Order of the Black Shroud, or a particular sister, as a hostile relation for my Slanesshi DP. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 17:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) So Han you apparently objected to the Night Lords being in the Gulan Compliance. All valid points though, after all you are the NL expert. So are there any other angles I should consider or should I just withdraw from the story completely? Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 20:52, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Thats kinda the point. They came in to tell the rest of the SM "Hi. We'll be murdering everyone now", only to get their ship cut down and stranded on the planet. The Emperor's Children claim their "counter-terrorists" in order to appease the natives, but their pressence is really just a reminder that the main cast needs to hurry up or else the Night Lords are going to do what they do best. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 01:37, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Prove me wrong, but I think most of the images you've used in your Night Lords articles are "official" artwork. You wouldn't mind to get rid of those? --Remos talk 08:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Admin Issue Hey Solomus-Blackwing, Algrim here. Hey, just wanted to bring a minor issue in regards to anther Admin, here on the wiki. I brought to the attention of the admins, the article, Ash Scorpions, lacks an infobox. In accordance to the Warhammer 40k fanon: Article Quality Policy it states that the guidelines must be followed for an article to be retained on this site, which includes the "Critical: Absolute Minimum" -- one of these being an Infobox. To bring this to the attention of the wiki admins, I placed a Quality Issue Template above the article, with the reason: 'Missing Infobox'. The tag itself states: "This template marks articles that would benefit from an increase in quality, be it a low adherence to canon, a lack of integrity and originality, or bad diction." In fact, the tag itself states: "Please read the rules! This article or section does not fully adhere to the Wiki's Quality Control policy. Reason:" It also states under the Warhammer 40K Fanon: Template Help under the Quality Issue section: "The ability for ''all users to use this template is currently under dispute. This template can be placed by admins and users given the heads up by admins on any article which does not comply with the Wiki's quality control policy." Imposter101, brought to my attention that I failed to put a date on the tag, and that I had somehow violated the policy. So now the Ash Scorpions article still has no infobox on it, even though it's required as a bare minimum, if I've read the Quality Policy correctly. I really don't want this to devolve into a pissing match. So I'm asking you, as a fellow admin to look over this issue and take the appropriate action. Believe it or not, I am only a humble adept, and human. If I'm in error, I'll own up to it. But if not, could you please look into this issue. Thanks man! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Your Incinerators also speak of 1200 space marines and as it is completely probhibited nowadays, could you go and edit the article on that regard. --Remos talk 10:42, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Incinerators Artwork ffs Sol. Writing again. You've fallen far. Somebody put this dog out of my misery. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 05:31, January 2, 2017 (UTC) do it pussy — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:29, January 2, 2017 (UTC)